


Deja vu

by Kajune



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angry Ricardo, Confused Giotto, Deception, Gen, Naive Tsuna, Original Character(s), Pre-Series, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-03-31 03:13:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3962296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kajune/pseuds/Kajune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsuna has gotten Giotto in a mess, by being able to transport him from his era, to Tsuna's.</p><p>Chapter 5 due date : ???</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Time Travel

_Reborn's POV_

 

"Where...am...I?"

Three words. He says only three words upon being transported to this time. I don't know how many words Tsuna is going to say now that he sees him, but first, I need to do some explaining.

"Ciaossu, Vongola Primo. You are in the 21st century, brought here by your descendant, the 10th Vongola boss." I announce, with a little bit of enthusiasm, not that any of it is genuine.

"10th...Vongola boss?" He's very surprised, I can tell. His gradually looks at Tsuna, whose best response is to give an awkward smile. This whole situation is his fault anyway.

"Hi." Tsuna greets. "I am Sawada Tsunayoshi, heir to the Vongola Family."

Primo seems speechless, so I add,

"He may not look like it, but he's telling the truth." Primo looks back down at me, his confusion still evident. "Tsuna here managed to obtain an utra-rare box weapon, and has used it to bring you to his time."

There's a pause, like Primo is trying to make sense of all this. Meanwhile, Tsuna sits awkwardly by his desk.

"Why did you bring me here?" Primo asks him, voice uncertain.

"Because I, wanted to meet you."

"That's it?"

I give myself the privilege of a smug grin, since this is totally the kind of reaction that will remind Tsuna of his own stupidity. It was bad enough he found such a precious artifact, and now he's got his long-dead ancestor sitting on his bed with absolutely no other purpose than to meet and greet a practical stranger.

At least Tsuna has the nerve to look sheepish once he gives a nod.

"That, doesn't sound like a smart thing to do." Primo reprimands gently, though this leaves Tsuna completely flustered.

"I apologize."

I say in his stead.

Another moment of silence.

"So, when will I go back?" Heh, I promise he won't like the answer.

"Whenever the owner of the box weapon decides."

"And that is...?"

"Tsuna."

Primo manages to look only mildly discomforted, but Reborn's sharp eyes can detect a great sense of disbelief and exasperation coming from the former Vongola boss. He looks barely able to keep himself from falling off the bed in dismay.

Unfortunately, this isn't my problem, only Tsuna's, so I decide to take a nap.

* * *

_...Hours Later..._

* * *

"Boss!" Yells a man, as he quickly approaches the blond-haired one. Once he is only three feet away, he asks,

"Where have you been? You missed an important meeting!" Even though this man's tone sounds very scary, the older male is still able to show a calm face that has a smile. His right cheek is resting upon his desk, while his eyes are looking right at the angered man.

"Out." Is his answer.

"Where...?"

Even without any insults, the displeased man still feels like he's being teased.

"Shopping." This is absolutely all he can say, since it is impossible to admit...

"I went shopping with my great-great-great-grandson in a town called Namimori."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please remember that this story is very old [3rd March 2011], so don't judge it too hard. I'm currently updating the whole thing, and I may do so repeatedly. Thank you for reading~


	2. The Boy

"Giotto-san." Tsuna calls with a cheerful smile on his face.

"Again?" Primo remarks almost sarcastically. "What is it now?"

"Mom wants me to buy some things in a part of town I think is dangerous, so I want someone by my side." Tsuna answers while looking quite scared.

"I thought you're the 10th Vongola boss, how can a simple task scare you?" Tsuna doesn't bother answering to this, instead he...

"Please...!"

Begs.

* * *

Once back in his own time, Primo wastes not a single second to march towards his chambers, but on the way, he catches the sight of one of the children within the Family, a boy who is a fairly new addition. Their eyes meet, but before Primo can utter a greeting, the blue orbs look down.

"Boss, what is that you are holding?"

He asks, as he turns away from the large window he had been gazing through, and points at the object Primo was attempting to hide.

"A...hat!" Primo answers, with a slight stutter.

Indeed. Now held before Primo's chest, is an orange hat with a white ribbon. However, such a design is unseen in this era, so the boy stares at it with great wonder and curiosity in his eyes. This is _exactly_ what Primo was hoping to avoid.

"Where did you get it from?"

Just like the last time, Primo can't give an honest answer, and so, with little time to spare, he makes up the best story he can.

"An acquaintance of mine sent it to me." Primo searches those eyes for any doubt, but gains no reaction. "Do you like it?"

Instead of answering the question, the boy continues to stare, a finger now tapping his chin as he silently lets time pass (awkwardly) for Primo. Then, a smirk appears on his young face.

"Can I have it?"

Primo is taken aback by the request, but like always, he is unable to resist those cute puppy eyes this boy knows so well how to show. Although he isn't entirely comfortable with leaving such an object, one brought from a different timeline, into the hands of a child, due to the goodness of his heart, he continues his walk but without the hat in his possession.

The boy soon turns back to the window with the too-big-to-fit hat upon his head. For the first moment he has a look full of glee, but in the next moment, that look turns somewhat sinister. Soon after, an equally sinister laugh accompanies it.

* * *

  _...An hour later..._

* * *

Stepping out of the room of another meeting, a man apparently in his late-20s squeezes the bridge of his nose with a frown. Before the high-class men behind him can approach with more questions, he walks off down a random hallway, with the primary intent of getting rid of the feeling of great irritation.

This is the second meeting his boss has skipped, and likely due to another reason that doesn't make sense. He'll probably lose it if his boss says 'shopping' again. Although he is not that bad at dealing with demanding and very greedy individuals, it is not his duty to speak on the behalf of the Vongola Family.

The mere wonder on why his boss is suddenly breaking his promise to attend to everyone's needs, makes the headache intensify. His destination therefore shifts to his boss' office, if not his chambers despite his boss rarely being there during the day. Considering his change in behavior, this man is willing to take the chance.

Though before he can make it to the grand room, he is stopped by the sight of a boy, who he quickly addresses as...

"Nebbia."

The boy smiles up at him, as he takes small but cautious steps towards him. A strange-looking hat is in his hands, and for some reason its presence seems more important than a reason for Primo's absence from his duty.

Though as he tries to shake the thought of it off, Nebbia speaks to him.

"You look upset. Do you need help?"

Words don't escape him as he stands looking down at the boy, something other than curiosity seemingly holding him in place.

"I also have some news for you. Do you want to hear?"

Nebbia then begins a rather detailed report on what happened between him and Primo earlier that day. A smile never leaves his face as each word slips and reaches the other's ears.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has been rewritten to enable a plot that I can carry on. Feel free to compare this one with the old one at fanfiction.net.


	3. Primo's Distress

"What. Now?" Primo asks, with a look that clearly says 'I can't believe I'm doing this', though Tsuna fails to notice.

"Today I need to babysit some kids who live in my house, and also buy some groceries." Tsuna answers with a to-do-list in his hand, his own face spelling 'honesty' but also 'stupidity', fortunately both Primo and Reborn refuse to remark upon it.

"And, what am I to do?" Primo's voice is full of sarcasm, fake enthusiasm not meant to fool anyone despite doing a marvelous job. This is the result of how irritated he feels. Not yet have his trips to the future consisted of anything worth his time or patience. Reborn alone can see the dislike in those orange-colored eyes.

"Babysit the kids while I get the groceries." Tsuna happily answers.

There is a brief pause before anything is said back.

"How many kids?"

"Three kids." Tsuna says while holding up three fingers.

On the outside, Primo feigns content, shows no worry a fool would notice, but deep down, he very seriously wants to collapse and not get off this bed until his descendant agrees to let him go. He's not certain that will ever happen in accordance to his own will, but as the strength to show such eagerness in doing the job quickly drains, Reborn decides to speak.

"One of those kids is Tsuna's lightning guardian."

"Huh?" Primo exclaims in surprise. "Who?" He asks again, curiosity getting the better of him.

"A silly Italian boy who wears a cow suit." With that as an answer, Primo is speechless once more. In fact, he feels so disturbed that he doesn't bother to hide the look of gloom as Tsuna makes the final agreement on his own before rushing out the house.

For the first time, Primo will meet face to face the source of the constant ruckus he hears during each visit.

* * *

_...Later..._

* * *

"Ahh..." Primo exhales in relief. "home at last." Time in the future was hard for him in this latest trip. Sure, the young Chinese girl named I-Pin was nice and entertaining, but Lambo the lightning guardian was like a hurricane, striking at any moment he pleased and did so very viciously. Primo, who knew using his flame would be wrong, had to tame him the way Tsuna would normally do, which was to chase him around the house. Fuuta, the third household child, kept trying to assist him by using his enormous book to hit Lambo on the head, but ended up destroying things in process.

Reborn therefore, had to use his mysterious connections to bring in replacements for the broken objects, in order to hide the damage.

By the time Tsuna came home, everything appeared to be in order. Lambo was fast asleep from exhaustion, and quite annoyingly on top of Primo's head. I-Pin had snuggled up next to Primo, while Fuuta was using his book as a pillow, as he lay silently in the kitchen. The chaos had finally come to an end, with Tsuna pretty much clueless about Primo's misery. This was evident when he said...

"Seems like you had a good time." What he meant by that was, there was no chaos, no fighting, throwing nor yelling. Even though the actual event included all those things. Though with the 10th at long last back, Primo was kindly returned to his own time.

Now, he is once again sitting on his chair inside his office, while inhaling the air of freedom.

"What a lightning guardian." He mutters, while brushing off some of the bits of sweets that had landed on his hair from Lambo's. As he does so, his front door is slammed open. Primo is surprised, but appears less surprised when the intruder turns out to be Ricardo, the yet-to-be 2nd Vongola boss. For sometime now, Primo has learned not to get emotional in front of this person, whose temper is a little too easy to trigger.

The calm look he is showing is indeed fake.

"Where have you been _this_ time, Boss?" Ricardo's voice sounds low and scary, and his words almost sound like a threat, which tends to happen whenever he's pissed off. Primo also knows that he must be careful with his words, but any attempt to do so again, fails when Ricardo spots the residue in his hair.

"What's all that?" He points at the other.

"...Sweets." Primo eventually answers, though it was a bad answer, despite being true. Ricardo's eyes immediately glare at the older man, whose own eyes fight not to reveal how nervous Primo deeply feels. It's been a short while, yet Primo is failing a little too miraculously in hiding his visits to the future.

He strongly wishes he was in control instead, and not left by Tsuna in these dangerous situations in which he will end up either losing his head or his reputation, both that once he is without, he is dead.

"From...where?" Ricardo asks, his voice seething with rage.

The part he hates the most about being forced to make up stories, aside from having to lie to his own people, is failing to think up the right words or a convincing tale. Only two people have caught him fresh from return, and it would be a complete nightmare if he encountered one of his guardians upon the next return. It doesn't help either that twice it has been Ricardo, and a moody Ricardo too, to find him still emotionally disturbed by Tsuna and his antics.

As unsettling as it is, Primo resists showing all signs of discomfort as he says, or more like blurts out, the best excuse he can come up with.

"Probably from one of the kids," He brushes his hair, knocking off more of the residue and piling it on his desk and floor. "I was playing with them a while ago."

Something seems to tick in Ricardo, and not in a negative way. Those green-ish eyes lose their focus, his stance becomes less rigid. This change has appeared at least once before, after Primo was caught drunk and heartily apologized to the man. He went from a figure on fire, to someone he recognized better.

As silence breaks in, Primo - still brushing his hair - adds to his statement with a calm voice.

"Do you want to go confirm that?"

He doesn't mind people asking the children questions, and least, not the younger ones. He knows they adore him and tend to do as he says with such loyalty it evens that of his guardians. They love chasing after him, begging for toys and sweets they don't mind not receiving sometimes, and have not once displeased Primo with bad behavior.

Ricardo quietly shakes his head, and when Primo assumes he's got nothing to say anything, he speaks, his voice also quiet.

"Where did the hat you gave Nebbia come from?"

Primo raises an eyebrow, honestly intrigued by the question. Had the two actually cross paths a while ago? Is that why Ricardo burst into his office again? He can only assume Ricardo saw the hat and thought him guilty of something, which shouldn't be a surprise when the colors of the hat correspond with his flame, as intended by Tsuna, who simply bought it for him as a gift, not as a cause for destruction.

"It was from an acquaintance. A gift." Somewhat true.

However, Ricardo doesn't appear very interested in the answer, hinting that he already knew of this answer or at least expected it. Fatigue is probably what's preventing Primo from understanding his expression more, as no man of his age has the strength to chase after Lambo without feeling exhausted.

"Excuse me."

Ricardo steps out of the office, seemingly at peace though by slamming the door shut he proves otherwise. The noise he made using that door is going to alert quite a few people, and Primo isn't in the mood at all to interact with anyone right now. He should seriously do something about that hat, and try to discuss with Reborn over the time of day his trips occur.

He needs the visits much less frequently than Tsuna insists them to be.

Annoyed by the endless bits of stickiness and what maybe saliva he keeps finding with his fingers, Primo falls face first onto his desk, the impact giving pain no worse than the pain in his head and chest caused by Tsuna.

He falls asleep a few minutes later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've changed how I portray Ricardo in this story. You can view the old, more accepted version at fanfiction.net. Thank you for your time, I hope to keep you entertained.


	4. Boss' Guardian

"Please inform him of my request, once you see him."

The red-haired nods, thus sending the man heading for the front doors of the headquarters. _Twice_ , said man told him he hadn't seen Primo at a meeting, or what is more precisely a gathering of Mafia groups discussing various matters and inquiring each other about interesting rumors they've heard.

As part of Primo's self-applied duty, he is to be there at every meeting to represent the growing Vongola Family, and if he can't bring himself to do so, they will have to call it off or appoint someone (mostly him) to take the seat.

Five times in total, Primo has so far failed to attend to these gatherings. He knows what led to the first three, but he's suspicious why another two meetings didn't involve him.

Marching towards his boss' office, the red-haired soon knocks but receives no answer, and when he opts to open it, inside he finds his boss asleep. After a few quiet steps forward, he takes a good look at the other man's state and desk, and notice a fair amount of tiny sweets (or bits of them) scattered nearly everywhere.

Not to mention, his boss' hair looks somewhat icky.

Staring pensively, he wonders where the man went or did to end up like this, practically covered in kid's junk and without the energy to explain _why_. He'd hate to believe Primo spent his time playing with the Family's children when he should have been at meetings, though recalling a previous time he fulfilled this duty, Primo did say out loud he would entertain the kids only _after_ a meeting.

It bothers him how all of a sudden Primo has chosen fun first. They both know how bad it'll look on their reputation if the current boss misbehaves. He's aware that the future boss took Primo's place during the last two meetings, but they can't keep doing that, especially without providing a decent reason. The excuse given, was said by that man to be, "busy".

He was also curious to what the boss had been busy with, and the red-haired hates to explain that the boss was busy having fun.

Messaging his forehead a bit, the red-haired decides he should just get an explanation from his boss now or else someone less trust-worthy will come in and catch this unsightly state. Shaking the man by his shoulder, he is met with a few groans until the head rises from the desk and orange eyes turn to him.

"G.?"

The other continues with his displeased look.

"Get your sorry ass up, boss."

Primo does as told and with sluggish movements, he straightens his back and gives his tired-looking eyes a rub of his sleeve.

"What the hell happened?"

Primo stiffens at the question, having hoped not to hear it again so soon. With a shake of his head, he sends his guardian a joyous grin that doesn't do well in fooling the other man, as always. Their expressions are near contrasts, but rather than fury hiding behind a serious glare, it's mostly concern and this comforts Primo.

Still, just like with Ricardo, a lame answer can easily replace that concern with anger.

Fortunately, that anger tends to come out of affection rather than hate, and more than once Primo has confirmed it through childish teasing. Right now doesn't seem like the moment to test it again, however.

"I went playing with the kids."

The glare directed at the blond hardens.

"Despite two meetings?"

Primo stares at his guardian, discomfort building with how fast news is traveling. It's almost like everything he does is being monitored, and that's one of the few things he dislikes with being boss. It doesn't help when his own friends don't always side with him.

"I've neglected them too much," Primo says while looking away, his hands back to brushing his hair clean but find much of the stuff now stuck in place. "I promise to attend the next meeting, let everyone know that."

He does intend to settle things with Tsuna, let him know how he should think carefully than to randomly drag his own ancestor back and forth between two very distant times. He is too needed here to allow himself a sudden absence from the headquarters. If the boy really insists, then they should agree to resume this at a later date, when Ricardo is fully boss.

G. sighs.

"I hope you do. One of our guests has also requested you remove the kids from our headquarters."

"What?"

Primo looks back, his face immersed in distress...as expected.

"No way, the kids are what help maintain the true, friendly air of the Vongola, we can't possibly-"

G. interjects.

"I know, but I'll start disagreeing if you continue playing with them outside the correct hours."

Primo turns away again, his face this time guilt-ridden. One leg still propped on the side of the desk, G. briefly studies his friend's expression. There seems to be more than just possible ridicule or mockery from the other Mafia bosses disturbing him, but G. thinks, before he deals with the man's odd behavior, he should fix how the man looks.

"For now," G.'s words earn him the other's full attention again. "let's clean that messy hair of yours."

As he points towards the clearly in-need-of-dealing-with hair, Primo sends him a bright smile as agreement. For now, he'll let his anger disperse. Problems have always taken time to fix in this Family, so as long as he feels he can trust this man to deal with them, he'll stick by his side and honor his opinion.

Just as the two men begin heading for the office's exit, a smaller figure disappears from the wooden door, away from the gap left behind when G. came in. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My head's so foggy. I hope readers enjoyed this chapter. I'll try and make the next one longer, okay~?


End file.
